1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners.
2. Related Art
Air fresheners can be used to provide an aesthetically pleasing scent in a desired area. Some air fresheners are configured for a particular space or use. An air freshener configured for one space or use, may not be well suited for another space or use.